


Oops [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unfortunate Fearboner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: In which biology is extremely unfortunate.[A recording of a fic by ExLibrisCrow]
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Kudos: 7





	Oops [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Glimpses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470447) by [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/pseuds/ExLibrisCraux). 



> The fic is [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470447/chapters/57312328) drabble in particular.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/oops.mp3) | **Size:** 1.16MB | **Duration:** 1:26min

  
---|---


End file.
